


Ill

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, peter is sick, wade tries to look after him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Petey-pie. You’re home early,” Wade beamed at Peter from his perch by the window, cleaning his Katanas.<br/>His face fell as Peter shuffled into the apartment.<br/>“You look awful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill

**Author's Note:**

> coffeeofthelord  
> Hey there! Saw you were looking for spideypool prompts? I'm sick as a dog right now, so how about one where Wade is taking care of a sick Peter? Thank you!

“Hey Petey-pie. You’re home early,” Wade beamed at Peter from his perch by the window, cleaning his Katanas.  
His face fell as Peter shuffled into the apartment.  
“You look awful.”  
Peter looked utterly miserable. He groaned and leant against the kitchen counter for support. Wade abandoned his equipment and hurried over to stand by his boyfriend.  
Peter was deathly pale, apart from the intense flush of his cheeks. His hazel eyes were dull, his shoulders drooped.  
Wade stepped close so that their chests bumped together, foreheads almost touching. He brushed his thumb gently over Peter’s hot cheek. He could feel the heat emitting from Peter’s skin and the noise he made in his throat was somewhere between a whine and a moan.  
“But you’re my spider. You’re not supposed to get sick,” he breathed, smile playing gently on his lips.  
Peter managed to give him a weak smile before grimacing and letting his head fall against Wade’s shoulder.  
“Oh Baby Boy,” Wade carefully wrapped his arms around Peter, nuzzling into the crevice of his neck. The alarming heat seeping from Peter caused him to frown into Peter’s soft skin.  
“Okay,” he said, voice firm as he pulled back to look Peter in the eye, “To bed with you. Neh, no arguing,” he added as Peter opened his mouth to protest.  
Wade laced his fingers with Peter’s and lead him into their bedroom. Peter grumbled as Wade closed the curtains. The room was suddenly cast in shadow and Peter blinked, trying to make his vision adjust. The grey was actually soothing and he let Wade drag him to his side of the bed.  
Wade’s concern sparkled in his dark brown eyes as he lifted at the hem of Peter’s t-shirt. Peter tried to wriggle away but Wade held him fast and he gave in as his stomach churned unpleasantly. Wade lifted the t-shirt up over his head and chucked it into the corner. Peter’s unmarked skin glistened with the sheen of sweat.  
“Pants,” Wade indicated to Peter’s jean with a quirk of his hairless eyebrows.  
Peter plucked groggily at the waistband of his jeans until Wade caught his trembling hands and brought them to his mouth. He flashed Peter a grin, eyes sparkling and Peter couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he kissed Peter’s knuckles with gentle presses of his chapped lips. He blew a stream of hot air over the back of Peter’s hands then let them go to unbutton Peter’s jeans and shimmy them down his legs.  
He held onto Peter’s elbows to keep him steady as he helped him step out of his pants and sit on the bed.  
Wade knelt down in front of him, eyes soft, smile warm. His calloused fingers found Peter’s again and he gave them a squeeze.  
Peter squeezed back then scooted back so he could lie down on the bed. Wade flicked the blanket so that it covered Peter up to his waist then stood up and went through to the bathroom.  
Peter listened to him run the tap and tried to be curious about what he was doing but the throbbing in his head and the twisting in his gut quelled any ability for rational thought.  
Wade appeared again, thumbing a damp cloth. He perched himself on the edge of the bed beside Peter’s head and wiped the cold cloth gently across his brow. Peter hummed in his chest.  
Wade carefully brushed the cloth down each cheek, across his nose then back over his forehead again. He then laid the cloth across his forehead and pressed its dampness into his skin.  
Peter sighed.  
“Thank you Wade,” he rasped.  
Wade hushed him with a soft smile and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  
“Get some sleep Baby Boy. I’ll be right here,” Wade stroked his cheek.  
Peter shuffled slightly and let his eyes flutter shut.  
Wade watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing steadied and slowed.  
“My poor spider,” Wade mumbled affectionately as he rose from the bed and cast Peter a last glance before leaving Peter to sleep.


End file.
